a gift
by remakemyday
Summary: She flipped it around to see who the sender was, but the only thing on the packaging was "To H.G."


**things I deliberately messed with** : no Voldemort, Mermish can be understood above water

* * *

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione said, crossing her arms, "It's just a gift!"

Ron held the said gift even more tightly, his face turning red in anger. It was a tear-drop shaped ruby pendant with gold-plated chain.

"A gift? You think this is a gift, Hermione?" He was practically yelling at her face despite the distance between them. He shook the necklace in his hand, "He might as well be asking for your hand in marriage!"

Hermione's temper rose even further, matching his, "Even if he was, that doesn't give you the right to go through my trunk, Ronald! Give it back!" She took a step forward and tried to grab the necklace, which Ron raised further out of her reach instinctively.

"You can't marry, Viktor Krum!" he blurted out in weak defense.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she snapped right back.

Ron looked at the necklace then Hermione's face, and then he turned towards the Black Lake and threw the quidditch star's gift as far as he could.

Hermione had seen him and Harry both do many thoughtless and irresponsible things. More often than not, she'd been there to clean up after them and do the motherly yelling routine, but this time, she was struck silent.

When Ron looked back to Hermione, the previously satisfied look he had from making such a good throw immediately vanished. She wasn't going to shout at him, he realized. She was already retreating back into the castle.

"H-Hermione!" he called out, but she just ran-not once looking back. He fucked up. He seriously fucked up.

* * *

"Sorry-!"

"Watch it, Granger!"

The collision nearly knocked both parties down. Draco, with more weight to hold him down, managed to remain standing. He cussed under his breath before he extended a hand towards her, helping her up.

She looked like she was about to cry and Draco didn't really want to be there when it happened, so after he got her to her feet, he proceeded with no further ceremony-not even to hear her say 'thanks.' Not that he expected her to.

He almost ran into Ron who was shouting apologies. Something about Granger's necklace and going through her things. _Figures, huh_ , Draco thought as he continued walking towards the Black Lake.

* * *

Three days later, two-thirds of the Golden Trio still weren't in speaking terms.

Ron had tried to retrieve the necklace with an 'accio' per Harry's suggestion, only to learn from Parvati that protective enchantments do not allow magic to penetrate the surface of the lake ("I'm surprised you don't know that. I learned it from Hermione back in first year," she'd said.). He asked Neville for ideas, but he only shook his head, saying even if he used gillyweed like Harry had during the Triwizard Tournament, the Merfolk wouldn't have appreciated him encroaching their territory. He was at a loss, and still, Hermione refused to talk to him.

On the fourth day, only armed with a foot-long parchment of written apology, Ron psyched himself up to receive Hermione's wrath-whatever that entailed. He could only hope she spared him in remembrance of their seven years of friendship.

* * *

That morning, one of the school owls dropped a small package in front of Hermione. She simply ignored it, assuming it was meant for Ginny, who was sitting beside her. The youngest Weasley assumed the same thing and grabbed the parcel. She flipped it around to see who the sender was, but the only thing on the packaging was "To H.G." It was written in beautiful cursive.

"This one's for you, Hermione," Ginny said, replacing it in front of Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"If it's from Ron, you can keep it," she replied, her tone clipped.

"It's not from Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "I would've thrown it to the Black Lake myself if it was." Hermione smiled at this.

She inspected the package before opening it.

She couldn't believe it.

It was her necklace.

"You found it?" Ron, who had just entered the Great Hall together with Harry, sounded so relieved to see the ruby pendant dangling from Hermione's hands. Harry smiled, "That's great, Hermione," he said. He hoped Ron wouldn't say something stupid like, "I guess we're okay now." That could be really disastrous. Ginny, however, saved his brother with a timely reminder.

"She's still angry with you, Ron, so lay off," she hissed.

"I know that! I'm just glad she got it back," Ron said, taking the seat a few feet from the two girls. Harry sitting with him.

During the exchange, Hermione shoved the small envelope that came with the pendant.

* * *

"Teach me," was the first thing she said when she finally got to him.

He raised an eyebrow, closing the book in front of him.

"I want to learn Mermish," was her explanation.

"Hermione Granger wants me to teach her something?"

She snorted.

"Relax, Malfoy. I'll become more fluent than you, so we can keep the status quo of me being better than you," she replied haughtily.

"What's in it for me?" he said, completely ignoring her jabs.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about it."

He scoffed, "Why, Granger, was that your attempt at blackmailing me? It's kinda cute." He grabbed his book bag and rose from his chair, "It definitely makes me want to teach you," he added, sarcasm in every word.

Hermione stood up and followed him through the aisles of shelves.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked, her shorter legs struggling to keep up with her longer ones. At this, he abruptly turned around. Hermione almost bumped into him, not expecting the sharp stop.

"After dinner. Empty classroom on the 5th floor. Everyday unless I say so," was his only reply.

* * *

After a week, Ron and Hermione were speaking again.

After a month, Hermione watched Draco speaking with the Merfolk.

After three months, Hermione was speaking with the Merfolk.

After six months, Hermione was speaking with the Merfolk about Draco.

* * *

"What can I say?" He smirked, "My tongue's a gift."

Ginny laughed. Harry looked horrified. Ron was the reddest he's ever been.

Hermione wondered briefly if she should have reconsidered introducing her boyfriend to them at a later date. He winked at her, and she glared right back.

She'd acquiesced to the idea of spending the future with the Mermish-speaking prat.


End file.
